1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a method for controlling content and a digital device using the same. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for changing a display page provided to a display unit from among content including a plurality of display pages and a digital device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Digital devices process digital data and perform operations corresponding to the digital data. As the performance of these digital devices improves, various types of multimedia content can be executed through the digital devices. Particularly, a widely used recent portable device is used as a multipurpose multimedia playback device.
A user can set a digital device such that only the user can access specific content when multimedia content is executed through the digital device. For example, the user can restrict access to specific pictures, texts, applications, etc., stored in the digital device, by other people such that they can be used only by the user. In this case, the user can restrict access to the specific content by others by locking the content through the digital device. The user needs to unlock the lock state in order to access the content.
However, a user interface for unlocking the lock state of the content causes user inconvenience when the user uses content. That is, the user should input an additional password or pass through an authentication procedure in order to unlock the lock state of the content. Accordingly, there is a need for a method by which the user can access locked content without an additional authentication procedure when using the digital device.